1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to still cameras.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to motor-driven still cameras.
2. The Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,064,190 discloses a still camera having a film take-up device and a planetary-gear transmission which is activated by operation of a camera release. The planetary-gear transmission has two output members, one of which is coupled with the film take-up device. A blocking member alternately blocks one and then the other of these output members during operation of the gear transmission. In this patent, therefore, the film advance is power-driven which is a convenience to the user.